


Harry Potter and the Other G. Weasley

by vmkc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, One Shot, Quidditch, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmkc/pseuds/vmkc
Summary: This story takes place 7 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Everything that happened in the books stays the same excluding the Book 7 Epilogue. That epilogue never happened, because it never should have.Harry is about to turn 25 years old and has to make a change in career. Hermione and Ron just had little Rose and they ask Harry to help George out at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for a bit. Harry and George were always meant to be together. This story shows how their relationship should have unfolded.





	Harry Potter and the Other G. Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story as a birthday present for my wife. She loves Harry Potter Fan Fiction and gay romances. I hope you enjoy it as much as she did. ;)

_Harry was soaring through the air on his old Firebolt, chasing after the golden snitch. He was so close to feeling it in his hand that he felt the flutter of the wings against his fingertips. Just as he was about to tighten his fingers around it he felt a pecking against his hand. He looked but didn’t see anything that could be causing it. He tried once again to focus on the snitch, but it was gone. He felt the pecking again and tried to swat at the invisible thing causing it. That seemed to only anger it more. The pecking moved up his arm and when it reached his shoulder..._

Harry lurched up in his bed, groaning in pain. It had been a dream. The pecking had been his owl, Ares, trying to get his attention. His right shoulder was feeling a lot better than it had been months ago, but it could not handle being pecked just yet. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking at Ares. There was a letter tied to his ankle. He reached over to grab his glasses off the side table before untying the letter. 

Hey Harry,

I know I already mentioned it, but we could really use your help at the shop this week. Hermione is really busy at work right now and I need to stay home with Rose. We haven’t replaced Simon yet and George could really use the help. I know you are still adjusting to your retirement and I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t absolutely necessary.

-Ron

P.S. I asked Ares to make sure you read the note, don’t be mad at him.

Harry groaned and rolled his shoulder. “Fine,” he said to the empty room and slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

He really didn’t feel like facing the world yet, but Ron and Hermione were his oldest and best friends. He knew they were still adjusting to life with their new baby, Rose. He was her Godfather yet he’d barely seen her since she’d been born. He knew that he needed to get back to living his life and stop bemoaning his lost quidditch career. He had spent the last six years playing for the Chudley Cannons quidditch team as their star Seeker. He, Ron, and Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts for their last year and then Ron had joined George at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, Hermione had joined the Ministry, and Harry had been recruited by the Chudley Cannons. They had had a fairly normal life since the Battle of Hogwarts, well as normal as could be with him having survived the killing curse twice and defeating Voldemort. Harry had thoroughly enjoyed his years playing quidditch; it was nice gaining attention and fame for something he had control over. There were fewer and fewer mentions of, what he considered, his past life with each new article about his career. He had had a couple of injuries throughout his career, but repeated bludgers to the shoulder had finally made him call it quits after this past season.

He took his time getting ready, not completely convinced he was ready to join the world, especially serving customers at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, but he knew he couldn’t say no. He wrote out a quick reply to Ron begrudgingly agreeing to help. He tried to look somewhat presentable, and applied some product to his hair to try and tame it as best you could, as he walked out of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

He had lived in his Godfather’s house since leaving school. Since he travelled so much for work it never made sense to buy something else. Ron and Hermione had lived there too for a year before they’d found a place together right before they married. They had cleaned it up some, but Harry had left Sirius’s room untouched. He couldn’t bring himself to remove any of Sirius’s stuff for fear of removing his Godfather’s memory along with them.

Harry walked to the underground to take the tube to Charing Cross Road. He knew he could use Floo Powder and be there in an instant (he’d never grown to enjoy the sensation of apparating), but he preferred to ease himself into human interaction by warming himself up with the close proximity but emotional distance that the tube carriage offered.

As he entered the Leaky Cauldron a short while later he waved hello to Tom.

“Harry, long time no see. How’s the shoulder treating you?”

“Hey Tom. It’s doing good, thanks. How’s business?” Harry asked trying to get back in the habit of human interaction. He’d been communicating mostly through owl post since leaving St. Mungo’s. Ron and Hermione were busy with work and Rose and while Mrs. Weasley would usually be there to mother him, she had her hands full with all her new grandchildren. Both Charlie and Bill had also recently had children.

Harry chatted with Tom for a minute before heading out back. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the correct brick (three up and two across from the trash can), not even having to count after so many years of doing it. The archway appeared and he started to walk down the street towards the shop.

He hadn’t been there in a number of years, always choosing to meet up with Ron after work. In the beginning he hadn’t done it consciously, and then over time it just became habit. He wasn’t sure when the last time he’d even seen George. They’d always been friendly at school and on those holidays he’d gone to the Burrow. Originally he thought he’d just been uncomfortable seeing George without Fred, but over the years he’d become more honest with himself. At some point over the years his feelings for George had stopped being friendly and started being something different, something more. He figured nothing was ever going to happen; even if George felt the same way he’d probably feel like he couldn’t do anything because of Ginny. Sure they’d dated for a couple months before he’d left to go search for the Horcruxes, but it had never really been a _real_ relationship. They had always been better friends. After the Battle at Hogwarts they’d talked and realized they were kidding themselves that anything could ever happen with them. Ginny had just had a childhood crush and now that she was older knew she hadn’t been in love with him, but more with the idea of him as Harry Potter. They’d parted friends and kept in touch. She was currently seeing one of his former teammates.

The front of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes came into view and Harry instinctively slowed his pace and tried to tame his hair. George knew what he looked like, knew his hair was all over the place, yet he couldn’t help trying to look his best.

“Just relax and act normal,” he told himself. “He’s just Ron’s brother.”

He ran his hand over his hair one more time before pushing open the door to the shop.

“We’re not open yet,” called a voice from the back.

“It’s me, Harry,” Harry called out as he walked further into the shop. “Ron asked me to come help out.” He turned a corner and found George lifting a large box labeled _Skiving Snackboxes_. Harry watched the muscles in George’s arm bulge as he lifted the obviously heavy box. George’s stocky build had always made him seem so much bigger than Harry, even though he was only an inch or two taller. His broad shoulders and muscular frame had made him an excellent Beater when they had both played on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

George set the box down and turned in Harry’s direction. When he saw who it was he instinctively turned so his right side was facing Harry.

“Hey Harry, thanks for coming,” George said picking up his suit jacket off a nearby chair. In the years since Fred’s death he had toned down his style of dress, probably because his once flamboyant outfits had been more his twin’s style than his own. He still like to wear suits to work in the shop, but today’s was a deep blue instead of the vibrant colors he’d once worn.

The scarring where his left ear had once been had healed over the years, but he still liked to angle himself so that his right side was prominent whenever possible. He put his suit jacket on and walked towards Harry.

“I really appreciate you coming. We had to let Simon go and, with Ron home with Rose, I could really use the extra help until we can find somebody.”

“Yea, of course,” Harry said trying to seem like he hadn’t had to be badgered into doing it. “What can I do?”

George took him through the pre-open activities and then showed him how to use the till.

“I like to be out on the floor helping the customers so, if you don’t mind, you can stay here and ring people up. We usually have a lot more help than this, but we sent all of our experienced people over to the new Hogsmeade location. We are having the grand opening this fall. I coordinated it with McGonagall to coincide with the student’s first visiting day. It’s going to be big, you have to come.”

“Oh, yeah. Sounds fun,” Harry said trying to sound nonchalant.

“All right, let’s open ‘er up,” George said making his way to the front of the store.

It being mid-July, the place filled up pretty quickly. Students preparing to go back to school were their main market at the moment. With the main age of the customers being under 16, Harry only had to handle a couple of fan interactions and all of them were related to his quidditch career. Two more people arrived in the afternoon to help with the customers, which gave Harry a chance to take a break. He headed to the Leaky Cauldron and grabbed a quick sandwich to go, mostly to avoid the now crowded pub. He ate his sandwich as he walked down Diagon Alley, blending in with the rest of the shoppers. He saw a crowd forming around Quality Quidditch Supplies looking at the latest broom and it reminded him of the three weeks he had spent in Diagon Alley when he was 13. He’d spent every day looking at the Firebolt that was now stored in his closet. He walked over to have a look at the broom. To his surprise it was the latest in the Lightning Bolt series. After his first year playing for the Chudley Cannons he had been approached about marketing a new line of broom. He’d been hesitant at first but eventually signed on. The Lightning Bolt 2000 had debuted with much fanfare. He rode only Lightning Bolts for the rest of his quidditch career, but he’d never parted with his Firebolt.

He didn’t linger outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies and instead decided to head back to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. With the additional help maybe he’d have a chance to chat with George, something he convinced himself was a perfectly normal friendly thought.

——

The shop was completely packed when he got back so he went into the back room to sit and finish his sandwich. He finished quickly and went back to the till to take over for his replacement. The other staff members knew the merchandise far better than him and were more useful on the floor assisting customers.

The rest of the afternoon and early evening went by quickly with a steady stream of customers. Harry hadn’t fully realized how popular the shop had become. While he had been the initial investor, he had never wanted to be included in the business at all. He had never even considered himself a real investor. He had not wanted to keep the money he received from the Triwizard Tournament and had felt that Fred and George would put it to good use.

Once they closed up, the other staff members left and Harry and George were alone once again.

“That was unlike anything I’ve ever experienced. Is it this busy every day?”

“Over the summer, yes,” George responded as he took a tally of the day’s earnings. “Once the students are back in school it is not as foot traffic heavy. We get a lot of mail order business throughout the year. We do get really busy around the holidays as well.”

“It’s amazing what you’ve done here,” Harry said looking around. “I can’t imagine coming up with all this stuff; it’s truly remarkable.”

“Thanks Harry,” George said smiling at him. He looked around. “It took a lot of time and work...and we couldn’t have done it without the money you gave us—”

“You would have done it eventually,” Harry said interrupting.

“If we hadn’t done it then, it wouldn’t have happened. This wouldn’t have happened without Fred.”

George took his eyes away from Harry and looked down at the ground. It had been seven years since Fred’s death and it still didn’t feel real sometimes. Harry moved closer to him and placed his hand on George’s shoulder.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s okay,” George said bringing his eyes back up to meet Harry’s. “I see him all over this place. Being here keeps him with me.”

Harry nodded and removed his arm, but he didn’t step away.

“How’s your shoulder?” George asked changing the subject. He placed his hand on the injured shoulder.

“Uh...good,” Harry croaked out. He cleared his throat. “It’s good.”

George didn’t drop his hand, instead he massaged the shoulder a bit.

“If I had been playing, I would have made sure that bludger never hit you,” George said.

They were staring into each others eyes now.

“I know,” Harry nodded. “I remember when you and Fred ignored the rest of the team to stop that bludger from attacking me during my second year.”

“You were more important,” said George. “Why haven’t we seen each other the past couple of years? We used to hang out all the time when we were at school.”

“Um…” Harry faltered. He didn’t know how to answer that question. He realized that George had stopped massaging his shoulder, but hadn’t moved his hand away. Harry remained silent for another moment, but still couldn’t voice an answer to the question. “Um…”

“That’s what I thought.” George moved his hand to Harry’s neck, the other hand joining the first, and pulled Harry’s lips to his.

Harry moaned at the initial contact. His hands instinctively gripped George’s torso. The kiss seemed more than a first kiss, but perhaps it had been building for more time than either of them had realized. When George pulled away, Harry staggered a little.

“What, um...what was that?” Harry stammered out.

“ _That_ was something that would have happened had you bothered to visit me in the past five years,” George said matter of factly.

Harry paused, unsure of how to respond. He hadn’t realized that George had been interested in him for--

“Five years?” Harry asked. “I haven’t seen you in seven.”

“I was a little busy in the beginning grieving for my dead brother,” George replied.

“Oh, right sorry,” Harry said feeling stupid.

“It seems you weren’t too busy those first two years to think about me though. That’s nice to know.” George smiled at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Let’s finish closing up and then we can grab some dinner and catch up.”

“Catching up sounds good,” Harry said with his first smile of the day.

They closed up the shop and then George led Harry down the street to his house. The top floor of the building that housed Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes had once been an apartment that he and Fred had shared. About a year after the Battle at Hogwarts he and Ron had needed to expand the shop and since he couldn’t bring himself to live there anymore, they had turned the largest of the downstairs storage rooms into another display area and turned that space into storage. It had worked out for the best, even if it had been a hard decision in the beginning. He liked his new space, and it became a place he could call his own.

They walked into George’s open space ground floor. It was not the typical layout of an English home, which usually had each room enclosed. You could see the whole ground floor, which included the kitchen, living room, and dining room. There was a staircase at the back of the room that led upstairs to the bedrooms.

“Come on in and get comfortable,” George said gesturing towards the living room. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“No thanks,” said Harry taking in George’s space.

He had seen the bedroom that George had shared with Fred at the Burrow and was trying to reconcile the George he knew then with the George in front of him now. The open area around him now was far neater than he would have thought. Fred and George’s room had been a complete mess and you were always likely to come across one of their inventions accidentally. Looking around Harry felt bad about the sad state of his house.

He turned towards the kitchen and found George summoning items from his cupboards and fridge. George looked up and noticed Harry watching him.

“Recipes from Mom,” George said motioning to the book laying on the counter in front of him. “Wouldn’t be able to do anything without them. I’m hopeless in the kitchen.”

“Do you want some help?” Harry asked moving towards him. “I cook all the time.”

“Really?” George asked a little skeptical.

“Yeah, it started at the Dursley’s; I did a lot of the cooking. Then once I left Hogwarts I found it easier to cook for myself then having to venture outside for food.”

“Yeah, I would love the help. Especially if you want to eat something that tastes good.”

George stepped aside and allowed Harry to take over the preparations for their dinner. They talked as Harry cooked. George talked about the success that he and Ron had had over the past couple of years. It was different hearing things from George’s point of view rather than Ron’s. It was very clear that George handled most, if not all, of the inventing. Ron was interested in new products, but didn’t have the creativity and skills that George had.

“I have a room upstairs that I use to do all of my inventing and testing in. I am constantly coming up with new ideas, or slight changes to things we already sell. I keep it away from the shop just in case something has a reaction I’m not expecting. I learned my lesson after almost burning the place down a couple of times. I can’t have all of our stock going up in flames.”

Harry laughed as he stirred the pot on the stove.

“What about you? Besides Quidditch, what have you been up to?” George asked.

“Not much. I pretty much ate, slept, and breathed Quidditch since leaving Hogwarts.”

“Why did you go back? I thought you, Ron, and Hermione were told you didn’t need to complete your final year?”

“Yeah, we were, but Hermione and I wanted to go back and Ron kind of followed along. I know Hermione felt that she wanted to learn all she could before heading to the Ministry. I really didn’t know what I was going to do after the Battle. I figured getting back into a normal routine was the best way to go about moving on afterwards. If I hadn’t gone back to Hogwarts for that last year I don’t think I would have pursued Quidditch as a career. Getting back on my broom after the year I’d just had was like coming home again, you know.” Harry had stopped cooking and was going back to that first broom ride back at Hogwarts. “It was like it was the first time flying all over again. I felt free and like I could fly away and leave everything behind.” He paused and realized that he had drifted away. He turned back to the pot on the stove and left that moment behind.

Harry finished cooking and he and George sat down at the dining room table. They chatted more over their meal, George talking about the new products he had created as well as those he was currently working on, Harry talking about the places he’d travelled to and the players he’d met. They both avoided the topic of romantic relationships. As George set up the dishes to be washed, Harry moved back into the living room. It was weird not seeing a television among the couches. He had spent so much time at home lately that he forgot wizards didn’t use them. He had taken to watching football matches on his at home, something Ron still didn’t understand; _They don’t fly and there is only one goal, what is the fun in that._

“Can I see the products you are working on?” Harry asked.

“Sure,” George said. He made sure that everything was set to be washed before heading towards the stairs. Harry followed him.

The upstairs looked more like a traditional English home; every room was closed off. The stairs wound around so they were now facing the street. There was a long hallway with several closed doors on each side and one at the end, which is the one George opened.

“So how do you make sure that you don’t burn down this place?” Harry asked remembering his statement from before.

“I don’t really. I own the building and I put enchantments on the room, but mostly I try and hope for the best,” George said with a little laugh.

The room was large and had a huge table loaded with papers running along two of the three walls and a huge shelf with dozens of cubby holes was on the remaining wall. Each cubby hole was labeled with the name of the product it held. Harry walked along the wall reading the different names, _Num-Numb Nougat, Focus Fizzies, Squishing Squash, Counting Cards_.

“I keep the prototypes in there, along with comments on how each one tested. Everything starts on paper though. It may not look like it, but all of this is in a specific order,” George said gesturing towards the massive amounts of paper on the table.

“Do you still test everything on yourself?”

“Yeah. I haven’t figured out an alternative yet. I have Ron do some, but the first round always goes through me. Sometimes I have to have Ron around, in case of a bad reaction.”

Harry just nodded. He continued to look around the room. This was a bit more organized than he had expected, but he guessed he couldn’t expect George’s space to look the same as it had when they were teenagers.

“This is really cool. I can’t wait to see some of this stuff in action.”

“Do you want a tour of the rest of the place?” George asked.

“Um…,” Harry started.

“Or a drink?” George interrupted. He moved closer to Harry. “Or did we need to catch up more before we finished what we started earlier?”

“Um...no I think we’re all caught up,” Harry managed to say without his voice cracking.

“Great,” George said taking Harry’s hand. “Come on.”

He led them out of the workshop and down the hall to the first door to the left of the stairs. He opened the door and led Harry into his bedroom. Harry had his eyes on the large bed on the opposite wall when he heard the door being shut behind him. He turned around to see George locking the door before he made his way over to Harry. Harry licked his lips as George stopped right in front of him. George smiled right before he pulled Harry into him and kissed him, hard. Harry moaned at the contact and grabbed onto George, worried his knees would give out on him. George moved them towards the bed, keeping their lips and tongues entangled. Harry’s knees almost buckled when they hit the edge of the bed, but George’s strong arms kept him upright. He hadn’t realized George was removing his shirt until he felt George’s lips release his in order to pull the shirt over his head. Harry didn’t let them stay separated for long, because as soon as the shirt was off he grabbed George’s neck and pulled him back down to him. He felt George’s hands run down his chest and stomach. He had more muscles than he’d had last time they saw each other, but he was still smaller than George. George didn’t seem to mind though because his kisses became more passionate as he explored Harry’s body. When his hands reached Harry’s waistband he pulled back from the kiss. Harry watched as George’s eyes ran across his chest and down to the bulge in his jeans. He saw the hunger there and it emboldened him.

“Take off your shirt,” Harry said.

A smirk appeared on George’s lips as he unbuttoned his shirt. While Harry’s chest was bare, George’s large muscular chest was dusted with reddish brown hair that tapered off into a trail that led into his trousers. George didn’t stop with his shirt; he unbuckled his belt and watched Harry’s eyes move lower as he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. They dropped to the floor revealing an impressive bulge pressing against a pair of black boxer briefs. George stepped out of his trousers and moved back into Harry’s body. He ran his hand down Harry’s torso and brought his hands back to the waistband of his jeans.

“I think these should come off too,” George said, to which Harry just nodded.

The sight of the gorgeous man in front of him had taken the voice from him. The stocky, muscular build of George was everything he had dreamed it would be. He didn’t have the overly toned body that people seemed to favor these days. George’s wide shoulders and flat but firm stomach was a thing of romance stories past. He would have fit the part of the ranch hand or sailor depicted in the romance novels he’d seen Aunt Petunia read when he was younger. This was the type of man he’d always found the most attractive.

He pulled his thoughts back into the moment when he felt air on his legs indicating that George had removed his jeans. He stepped out of them so George could toss them aside. While still on his knees in front of Harry, George ran his hand up Harry’s thighs and over the bulge covered by Harry’s gray boxer briefs. As George stroked him through his briefs, Harry dropped his head back on his shoulders and relished in the feel of the person he’d been lusting after for years finally touching him.

“That feels so good,” Harry groaned.

“Just wait,” George whispered as he pulled at Harry’s briefs until his erection sprung out.

George wrapped his hand around the base of Harry’s hard cock and slowly stroked up to the crown.

“Oh fuck,” Harry moan. “Don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” George countered as he repeated the action.

Harry got lost in the pleasure, never wanting it to end but also at the same time wanting more. With his eyes closed he didn’t notice George shifting slightly until he felt the warm moisture of a tongue against his cock. His eyes shot open and he looked down as George engulfed Harry’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Harry shouted as his hands grabbed on to George’s shoulders to steady himself. When he felt somewhat steady, he slid his hands up to the back of George’s head and encouraged him to move faster and suck harder. “Oh god...George...just like that...don’t stop,” Harry moaned as he thrust his cock further into George’s mouth. “Fuck, you’re good at this.”

It had been so long since he’d received pleasure from someone else but himself that he didn’t think he would last very long. When Harry’s thrusts became less controlled, George pulled his mouth off of him and stood up.

“Nuh uh, not yet,” George said before he pushed Harry onto the bed. George finished removing Harry’s briefs and then took his own off. Harry leaned up on his elbows and got his first look of George’s naked body. His cock, like the man himself, was thick and it jutted out towards Harry, too heavy to stand straight up. Harry instinctively wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it. The sight of George naked before him was a living wet dream. When he brought his eyes up to George’s he saw the same lust he felt staring back at him.

George looked down at the tight, toned body of the boy he had lusted over for years and watched him stroke his cock. He hadn’t known what would happen when he brought Harry home, but this had definitely been in his mind as a possibility. He didn’t want to scare Harry off with all the things he wanted to do to him, but right now all he could think about was getting Harry’s mouth on his cock.

“Sit up,” George said.

Harry immediately sat up on the bed, his hand continuing to stroke his cock. George stepped in between Harry’s legs and brought his hands to the back of Harry’s head. Harry didn’t even wait for George’s next statement, he brought his free hand up to George’s thick cock and wrapped his lips around the crown. He kissed and licked the crown of George’s cock while he got his mouth used to being stretched. He slowly took more and more of George’s cock into his mouth until he was able to get half way down. He used his hand to stroke the rest of it. It had been a while since he’d sucked a cock and he’d never had one this thick before.

George had let Harry take the lead at first, to let him get accustomed to his size. Now it was George’s turn to be in control. He tightened his grip on Harry’s head and began thrusting into his mouth. He increased the strength of his thrusts with each one, eventually reaching the level of friction he desired. Harry sat back and let George use his mouth. His hands had drop away from both cocks and were now limp at his side. He didn’t need to stroke his cock at this point, he was receiving so much pleasure from the feeling of George’s cock against his tongue and throat and the look on George’s face.

“God that feels amazing,” George moaned as he kept thrusting. “Your throat keeps squeezing my cock. Fuck!”

George thrusted his hips a couple more times before he pulled himself away, almost reluctantly.

“Your throat feels amazing, but I don’t want to cum just yet,” George said. He didn’t want this evening to end so quickly. He had planned to take his time with Harry, but one kiss and he hadn’t been able to stop himself. Now though he needed to take a step back and make sure that they really got to enjoy each other.

George stepped back a bit to give Harry room to stand up.

“Is this how you thought today would end?” Harry asked. “When Ron told you I would be coming to help out. Because, honestly, I thought I would spend the evening alone at home wishing I had the courage to tell you…”

“Tell me what?” George asked.

“Tell you how much I have thought about you over the years,” Harry said. “I’ve thought about you a lot. I’ve thought about us...this...” Harry gestured between the two of them. He trailed off, not sure if he’d said too much.

George smiled at him and took Harry’s head in his hands. He pressed a firm kiss to his lips.

“I’ve thought a lot about you too. When Ron told me you agreed to help out today I knew that this was my chance to finally tell you. It didn’t feel like something I could tell you in writing; it needed to happen in person. If you hadn’t been avoiding me these past couple years we could have done this ages ago.”

“I wasn’t avoiding you, I was just…” Harry didn’t know how to finish that sentence. He had been avoiding George. He hadn’t wanted to face up to his feelings and he knew the only way to continue to avoid them was by avoiding George. “Ok, yes, I was avoiding you.”

“Good, now that we are being honest, I think you should know that I had planned for things to happen tonight, but I didn’t want to assume you would be ready for everything that I am ready for. Also...how do I say this without sounding nosy...I didn’t know how, I guess the best word is _experienced_ you are,” George said. Harry smiled at George’s wording. “So yeah, I am usually pretty straight forward, but I didn’t want to scare you away with all the things I wanted to do to you.”

“What do you want to do to me?” Harry asked placing his hand on George’s chest. 

“A lot,” George responded. He felt Harry’s hand slide down his stomach and wrap around his still hard cock and begin stroking him. “Definitely more of this.”

“How about we just see what happens?” Harry suggested as he kneeled down in front of George.

Harry wrapped his lips around George’s cock and took as much into his mouth as he could.

“Fuck...yea, that sounds good...so good,” George moans. He brought his hands back to Harry’s head and slowly began thrusting his hips.

Harry relaxed his throat as much as he could and brought his free hand up to massage George’s balls.

“Oh yea...that feels good,” George moaned as he began thrusting harder.

He lost himself in the pleasure that coursed through his body. Harry seemed to have amazing stamina, because George had lost track of how long he’d been sucking and stroking him but he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Fuck, Harry,” George groaned. “You’re gonna make me cum.” A couple more deep thrusts and George moaned out, “Oh fuuuuccckk yeeessss.”

Harry swallowed everything as he milked the last of the orgasm out of George. George dropped onto the bed next to Harry, fully drained. Harry took the opportunity to run his eyes over every inch of George’s body. Even though he had just cum his cock was still hard and was laying across his leg. Harry was so busy ogling George’s chest and cock that he didn’t notice George’s hand had moved until he felt it on his lower back. He looked up and saw that George was watching him.

“Enjoying yourself?” George asked.

“Yeah,” Harry replied running his hand up George’s leg.

“Come here,” George said pulling Harry back onto the bed. “I’m not done with you yet.”

They moved up on the bed and then George pinned Harry down and took his time kissing and licking him from top to bottom. Harry was on edge by the time George moved back up to his lips. He was harder than he can ever remember being and he really needed to cum.

“George…,” Harry groaned. “Please…”

George grinned as he moved back down and took Harry’s hard cock into his mouth. Harry moaned out his pleasure. This was what he had been waiting for. Feeling George’s tongue run along the underside of his cock was almost indescribably amazing. Harry grabbed onto George’s hair as he thrust into his mouth.

“Fuck, yes. That feels amazing,” Harry groaned out.

George sucked him to the very edge of his sanity, but pulled away before Harry exploded. Harry whimpered in response, but it didn’t last long. A moment later he felt George’s mouth move lower, first sucking on his balls and then moving even lower. While still stroking Harry’s cock, George ran his tongue over his ass.

“Oh God,” Harry gasped.

Precum dripped from Harry’s cock as George continued to lick his ass and then began to slowly penetrate him with his tongue. Harry spread his legs as wide as they would go to give George as much room as he needed.

George brought his right hand up to Harry’s mouth and made it clear he wanted Harry to suck on his finger. Harry greedily sucked the digit into his mouth, never wanting the pleasure George was giving him to end. When George felt his finger and Harry’s ass were lubricated enough he brought his mouth back up to Harry’s cock and slowly slide his right index finger into Harry’s ass. Harry made a gurgling noise in the back of his throat as he quickly approached orgasm. George only brushed against his prostate once and Harry was cumming down George’s throat with a loud moan.

They fell side by side onto the bed, thoroughly sated.

“Damn, that was good,” Harry said after catching his breath. He turned to face George and pressed his lips lightly against George’s. “We should have done this years ago.”

“I already told you that,” George said as he settled back onto the bed with an arm draped around Harry.

They relaxed in silence for a couple moments. Harry wasn’t sure if he should head home. Most of his previous experiences had been one night stands while on the road with the Quidditch team. After a couple more minutes of insecurity, George shifted and began sitting up.

“I was about to pass out,” He said as he looked for his briefs on the floor. “I should make sure everything is cleaned up before I zonk out for the night.”

“Um yeah, I’ll just grab my stuff,” Harry said sitting up.

“No, relax. I’ll be back in a moment,” George said pulling on his briefs. “I have a spare toothbrush under the sink, and if you need pajamas feel free to borrow a pair.” Then he walked out of the room.

Harry watched him walk away unsure of how to react. He really wanted to spend the night, but this was a first for him. He decided to not overthink things and just follow George’s lead. If George was okay with him spending the night then Harry was going to take advantage of that. He went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. When George returned they settled into bed together with George’s arm around Harry.

\--------

They spent the next week following a similar routine, working side by side throughout the day and spending nights at George’s place. On Sundays the shop closed a bit earlier, so Harry and George planned to have dinner out. They were alone in the shop just after 6pm doing their final checks of the night when Ron walked in with Rose in his arms. Harry and George had been laughing at something that happened with a customer and didn’t notice Ron until he spoke.

“Hey guys. What’s so funny?”

Harry backed away from George a bit when he saw Ron.

“Nothing little brother, just laughing at a customer,” George said moving from behind the till. “How is my little Rose doing?” George stuck his arms out to her and she immediately lunged for her uncle. George took her into his arms and cradled her. “She is getting so big.”

Harry didn’t remember when exactly she had been born, but knew it was while he was in the hospital; she was a least a couple months old. Harry watched George become completely immersed in playing with Rose and Rose seemed to already be very attached to him.

“How have things been here?” Ron asked Harry, not finding anything weird about George ignoring them for the baby.

“Good...busy. How are things at home?”

“Good. Mom and Dad are finally back from Romania, so I can come back to work tomorrow. They stayed there a lot longer than they did the last time Charlie and Olga had a baby.”

“What did you expect when they named him after Dad,” George interjected.

“That’s all we had to do to get them to stay and help out for weeks?” Ron asked. “I would have named Rose Arthur if I’d known that.”

Harry and George laughed.

“Rose and I are going to pick up Hermione and then head to the Burrow for dinner. Do you guys want to come?”

Harry glanced over at George, who was still playing with Rose.

“Sure, I’ve missed Mom’s cooking,” George said walking back to Ron with Rose. “We have to finish some things up here, but we’ll meet you there.” George handed Rose back to Ron and went back to the till.

Ron checked his watch. “See you there,” He said as he headed out of the shop.

“I hope you don’t mind,” George said as soon as the door closed behind Ron.

“No, I’ve missed your mom’s cooking too.”

“They know.”

“They know about us?” Harry asked apprehensively.

“They know I’m gay...and that I’ve had a thing for you. Well everyone knows I’m gay, and everyone but Ron and Percy know about my feelings for you.”

“Ginny knows?” Harry asked it like a question, but it was really more of a surprised statement.

“Yeah, she was the first one I told.” George walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around Harry. “I don’t want this to be a secret. I understand if you want to hold off on telling Ron, but I don’t want to sneak around with you. I like you.”

“I like you too,” Harry said. “I don’t want this to be a secret either...I just have to figure out how to tell Ron. I haven’t told him...He doesn’t know I’m gay.”

“He’s your best friend,” George said a little surprised.

“Yes and no,” Harry said stepping out of George’s arm. “We aren’t as close as we were at Hogwarts. Hermione knows. She’s the one I really talk to about important things.”

“Ok, I’ll let you talk to Ron before I tell anyone else.”

“Thanks. So what else needs to be done to close up?”

“Nothing. I just lied to Ron to give us a chance to talk,” George said grabbing his suit jacket. “You ready to go?”

“How are we getting there?”

“I usually Apparate.”

“I never took the test,” Harry admitted.

“Then you better hold on tight,” George said holding out his hand.

\---

When they arrived at the Burrow Ron and Hermione were already there. Mrs. Weasley gave them both a hug and commented on how skinny Harry looked.

“Come in, come in, dinner is almost ready,” Mrs. Weasley said ushering them into the house. “Ron was telling me that you are helping George out this week so he could stay home with Rose. That’s so sweet of you dear. Especially with you still recovering. How are you feeling?”

“I’m doing better.”

“Ron should take off more often, we got so much more done without him.” George said with a laugh.

“I heard that,” Ron said entering the kitchen.

“You were meant to hear it,” George said giving Ron a little shove.

“You boys never grow up, do you,” Mrs. Weasley said going back to the pot on the stove.

George shot Harry a smile before he went in search of his father.

“Where’s Hermione?” Harry asked Ron.

“In the living room with Dad and Rose. Dad’s asking about the Muggle baby toys that Hermione’s parents sent us.”

Harry could imagine the fun Mr. Weasley was having with them.

“I have to see this,” He said as he followed after George into the living room.

He found Mr. Weasley holding Rose in one hand and a rattle in the other. George was sitting next to him watching Rose.

“Amazing, so they put something inside to have it make the noise,” he said as he gave it a shake. “And they just continue to shake it in the baby’s face...endlessly.”

“Pretty much,” Hermione responded trying to contain her amusement.

“Fascinating.”

“Hi Mr. Weasley,” Harry said joining Hermione on the couch.

“Harry my boy, how are you?”

“Good. How was Romania?”

“Wonderful. Little Artie was so cute,” Mr. Weasley said and then looked down at Rose. “Don’t you worry, you are just as cute.”

When it became apparent that Mr. Weasley was not going to pull his attention away from Rose again, Harry turned to Hermione.

“How’s work?”

“Busy, but really exciting. How’s your shoulder?”

“Better,” Harry said instinctively rolling it.

“And how is helping out George?”

Harry saw a flash of something cross Hermione’s face. She wanted to know if something had happened. He didn’t want to share all of the details with Mr. Weasley in the room so he kept his response simple.

“Good. The shop is doing really well.”

Hermione just smiled in response. She looked over at Rose in Mr. Weasley’s arms.

“Will you be alright with her for a couple minutes? I wanted to have a word with Harry.”

“Of course,” Mr. Weasley responded. “We’re doing great, aren’t we Rose.”

“Come on,” Hermione said giving George a side look as she pulled Harry up the stairs.

They entered the room that was once Fred and George’s room but was now a very tidy guest room.

“Spill,” Hermione said as soon as the door was closed.

“You know you didn’t use to be this interested in my love life,” Harry joked.

“So there is something to be interested in. I knew it. Spill.”

“Fine...George and I are...I don’t know how to describe it. Seeing each other I guess is the best way to classify us.”

“Finally,” Hermione said gently pushing his good shoulder. “It is about time. I hoped this would happen when I suggested you help him out.”

“You suggested? I thought it was Ron’s idea?”

“Of course it wasn’t Ron’s idea,” Hermione said. “Ron isn’t the one that’s been trying to get you two together for years.”

“Years? How have you been trying to get us together for years?” Harry asked.

“I invited you to all of the Weasley family events. Then when you refused to show up, I invited George to your matches. Then you avoided going out with us afterwards. You have been fighting this forever. I knew if I could just get you in a room with him he would do the rest. And I was right, wasn’t I?”

“Yes you were right. Happy?” Harry asked sarcastically.

“That depends, are you happy?”

Harry smiled at his friend. “Yes, I’m happy. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Now I just have to figure out how to tell Ron.”

“Right...Ron. He still thinks you’re hung up on Ginny,” Hermione said.

“Great,” Harry said running a hand through his hair.

“Don’t worry. It took him some time, but he did get used to you and Ginny. You and George shouldn’t be any different.”

“Right, there is no different between Ginny and George,” Harry said sarcastically. “Do you hear yourself?”

“Ron knows that George is gay and doesn’t think anything of it. Why should you be any different?”

“Because George never dated his sister,” Harry half whispered.

“Come on Harry, be serious.”

“I am being serious. George never dated girls. I did. Even if it was the half assed dating that I did, it still counts.”

“Just be honest with him, like you were with me.”

“Hermione,” Harry said with a sigh. “I know you love the man, but he is nothing like you. You know how irrational he gets when feels hurt.”

“I know,” Hermione said. Seeing Harry’s face, she continued. “Really, I know. I married the man and I know he can be damn near impossible to live with when he gets like that, but I don’t think he’ll react that way. I think he’ll question why you didn’t tell him sooner. I think he’ll take it better than he did when you dated Ginny because George isn’t his little sister.”

“Maybe,” Harry said skeptically.

“Dinner’s ready,” Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs.

“It will be fine,” Hermione said giving him a hug before they joined the Weasley’s downstairs.

Dinner was the usual loud Weasley affair; good food, good company, and an all around good time. Harry hadn’t realized how much he missed being around them. He had spent the past couple months bemoaning his lost career and feeling unsure of his future that he had forgotten about the things and people he did have. He looked over at George as Mrs. Weasley passed around the homemade ice cream and couldn’t help but smile. This man had lost a lot, yet he was still able to find joy in the little things. He was able to hold Rose in his arms and love her, and not think about the people they’d lost that will never get to have children. Harry always seemed to focus on the what could have beens instead of the here and now. Maybe George would be able to help him with that, if he gave him a chance. As he scraped the bottom of his bowl he knew he wanted to make sure he had that chance.

After many goodbyes, and leftovers forced into their hands, Harry and George left the Burrow and headed back to George’s place. George put away the leftovers and made some tea while Harry sat on the couch and recovered from Apparating.

“I don’t think I will ever get used to that,” Harry said when George handed him a mug of tea and sat down next to him.

George laughed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“With Ron coming back to work tomorrow you won’t need me. I guess I’ll have to find something to occupy my time.”

“At least until the shop closes every evening,” George said putting down his mug and moving closer to Harry. “I’ll make sure you are plenty occupied in the evenings.”

“Every evening?” Harry asked setting his own mug down.

“I guess you can have some free to hang out with Ron and Hermione. And if you have other friends then them as well,” George said with a smile. “But I want you in my bed at night...every night.”

“Just because I am more selective than you with who my friends are does not mean I don’t have other friends,” Harry said jokingly. He paused and looked into George’s eyes. “Every night, huh?”

George took Harry’s face in his hands and pulled him so close their lips were almost touching.

“Every night,” George said before he kissed Harry. It started out as a sweet, gentle kiss; affirming the sentiment behind George’s words. Then Harry swiped his tongue along George’s bottom lip and the kiss turned passionate. The pleasure caused by their sliding tongues pulled a moan from one of them, neither sure which one. They began pulling at their clothes, needing to feel skin on skin. When Harry’s hand gripped George’s hard cock through his trousers, George pulled back from the kiss.

“Fuck, baby,” He groaned. “Let’s go upstairs. I want the first time I take you to be on my bed.”

Those words caused Harry to grow instantly hard. He wanted George inside of him so badly. George stood up and pulled Harry with him up the stairs. Once they were in George’s bedroom the rest of their clothes came off. When they were both naked George pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him, hard. He could feel Harry’s hard cock pressing into him. George ran his hand down Harry’s back and grabbed onto his ass and rubbed himself against Harry’s cock. Harry groaned as precum leaked out onto both of their stomachs.

“George, please,” Harry moaned.

“Lie down baby, I’ll take care of you.”

Harry laid down on the bed and watched as George knelt between his legs. George took Harry’s cock in his hands and firmly stroked up and down a couple times before he leaned over and engulfed it. Harry let out a strangled groan as he hands gripped the comforter under him. George sucked him to the back of his throat and let it flutter around the head of Harry’s cock a couple times.

“Oh god, that’s so good.”

George pulled his mouth off of him and moved down to his balls. He licked them and then took each one into his mouth as he continued to stroke Harry’s cock. He continued to journey south and ran his tongue from Harry’s balls to his ass and then swirled his tongue around it.

“Fuck, yes,” Harry moaned as he bent his legs to give George more access.

George probed his tongue into Harry’s ass a couple times before he pulled back and shifted off of the bed.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked bringing his head up to find George.

“Don’t worry baby,” George said opening his side table drawer. “I am just grabbing some lube.” He lifted the bottle up to show Harry.

George got back on the bed and back between Harry’s legs. He poured some lube into his right hand and swirled his finger around the outside of Harry’s ass.

“Oh, fuck.”

George applied some pressure and slowly pushed one finger into him.

“You’re so tight,” George said as he worked his finger in and out.

“Add another finger,” Harry said as he pushed against George’s finger. “Stretch me out.”

“Oh fuck,” George groaned as he added a second finger. “You are going to make me fuck you before you’re ready if you keep talking like that.”

“I want you inside me.”

Harry whimpered as George added a third finger. He started pushing against them even harder.

“Slow down baby, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“George, please…,” Harry moaned as he fucked himself on George’s fingers. “I want you over me. I want you in me.”

George couldn’t hold back any more. He pulled out his fingers and squirted more lube onto them. He stroked his cock until it was thoroughly coated and then placed it at the entrance to Harry’s ass.

“Relax baby,” George said when he felt Harry tense up. “I’m going to go real slow.”

He added a little pressure and the head of his thick cock slowly began to disappear inside of Harry.

“Oh fuck,” Harry groaned as the thick head popped inside of him. “Don’t stop.”

George had stopped moving, but it wasn’t for Harry’s benefit. He was trying not to cum already. Harry’s tight ass was gripping him so well. He steeled himself to stay in control and slowly pushed further into Harry’s body. Inch by inch he pushed himself until finally he bottomed out, causing them both to moan in pleasure.

“Fuck, that feels amazing,” Harry said wrapping his legs around George’s waist.

“You feel so nice and tight baby. I don’t think I can hold back.”

“Then don’t,” Harry responded. “Fuck me.”

George slowly pulled out until just the head was in. He looked down at Harry, grabbed a hold of his waist, and pushed back in with one hard thrust. They both groaned out, but George didn’t stop there. He began thrusting in and out hard and fast. Harry pushed his ass up to meet George’s thrusts; they moved together so seamlessly. George shifted their hips and began hitting Harry’s prostate with each thrust in.

“Oh...George...just like that.”

George grabbed onto Harry’s hard cock with his lubed up hand and the motion of their thrusting caused him to stroke up and down with the same rhythm he was pounding into Harry with.

“Oh fuck, I’m going to cum,” Harry said.

“Yea baby, cum for me. Cum all over us.”

With just a couple more thrusts and strokes Harry yelled out his orgasm and cum shot out of his cock and landed on both of their chests and stomachs. George slowed his thrusts until every last drop had been rung out of Harry. Once he was sure nothing was left he brought the hand that was stroking Harry to his mouth and licked the cum off.

“I’m not done with you yet,” George said as he lifted Harry’s legs back up.

He picked his thrusts back up and leaned down to lick the cum off Harry’s chest.

“Mmm, you taste good.”

Harry grabbed onto George’s face and pulled him up to place a kiss on his lips. He pushed his tongue into George’s mouth.

“Not bad, but you taste better.”

George chuckled as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

“You want to taste my cum?”

“Yes,” Harry said running his hands down George’s chest as he thrusted into him. “Give it to me.”

“Oh fuck, I’m going to cum,” George said as his pace faltered. His thrusts became more erratic as his cock thickened inside of Harry.

“Come for me George.”

“Oh shit...”

George pulled out of Harry’s body and Harry sat up to wrap his lips around George’s cock just as George came. Harry swallowed it down as he stroked George’s cock to keep the orgasm going. When the last of George’s orgasm had been rung out of him they both collapsed onto the bed.

“Shit was that good,” George said pulling Harry into his arms.

Harry nodded as he snuggled closer to George and rested his head in the crook of his neck.

“I feel ready to take on the world and simultaneously ready to sleep for a week.”

“I vote sleep,” Harry said running his hand across George’s chest to drape his arm over him.

“Did I wear you out?”

“Mm hmm,” Harry muttered as he drifted off.

\--- 

Harry arrived at the shop as they were closing up the next evening.

“Hey,” George said giving him a smile from behind the till. “Ron’s in the back.”

“Thanks.”

Harry gave his hand a squeeze as he went passed him to the back room. He found Ron unloading a box of love potions.

“Hey Ron, got a minute?”

“Harry,” Ron said lowering his wand. “What are you doing here?”

“I had something I needed to talk to you about. Are you busy?”

“Just replenishing inventory. We run out of these love potions so quickly,” Ron said gesturing to the box at his feet. “I could use a break. How about a cuppa?”

Ron went over to the little staff area and turned on the kettle. Harry took a seat at the small table and went through the conversation again in his head. A minute later Ron set a mug down in front of him and took the seat opposite.

“What’s up?”

“Right...So...Um,” Harry stuttered and then sighed. He had this planned out. “Right.”

“Is everything okay mate?”

“Yea, everything is good. I just wanted to talk to you about dating.”

“Dating? Oh…,” Ron asked furrowing his brow in confusion. “Oh are you talking about Ginny and that bloke? I don’t think it’s anything serious.”

“It’s not really about Ginny...and actually things are serious between her and Neil. She told me they were moving in together.”

“What? Really? I’m sorry mate.”

“No it’s fine,” Harry said trying to get back on track. “Really, I am happy for them. This is not about Ginny. I am not interested in dating Ginny.”

“You’re not? But you always avoided going to my family’s house and whenever they would come to your games you would bail on going out to eat after.”

“I know, but that had nothing to do with Ginny. She and I are good. That was because I was interested in someone else.”

“You mean you’ve been seeing someone this whole time?”

“No...Ugh,” Harry ran his hands through his hair. “This is not coming out right. Let me start over.”

“Ok, cause you’re not making sense mate.”

“Right...okay. Here it is. I’m...I’m…,” Harry took a deep breath. “I’m gay.”

“Gay?”

“Yes.

“Like gay-gay?”

“Yes,” Harry said again, not understanding how doubling up on the word changed the meaning.

“Oh,” Ron said with a note of surprise..

“Yea, so…” Harry continued. “I’m gay and I was avoiding your family gatherings and stuff because there was someone else I liked and I didn’t know how to be around them.”

“Someone else you liked...someone else in my family?”

“Yes...George.”

“George,” Ron repeated.

“Yes.”

“My brother George,” Ron said almost like a question.

“Yes,” Harry said trying to figure out where the misconnection was.

“That George?” Ron said pointing towards the door leading out to the rest of the shop.

“Yes, that George,” Harry raising his voice a bit in frustration.

“Huh,” Ron said not reacting to Harry’s raised voice.

“Seriously what is wrong with you?” Harry said getting even louder. “Why is this so difficult to understand? You only have one brother named George.”

Ron still wasn’t reacting to Harry basically shouting at him at this point. He continued to sit with his face in a mixed state of shock and confusion.

“George!” Harry called out.

“What’s going on?” George asked as he came into the back room with them.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He keeps just repeating what I’m saying.”

“Ron, you okay?” George asked.

“Um…”

George walked closer and put his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Relax, he’s just processing.”

Ron watched the two of them interact and looked like he was trying to figure out a complicated maths problem in his head.

“George?” Ron repeated again.

“YES!” Harry stood up and yelled.

“Baby, calm down,” George said grabbing a hold of Harry.

“Blimey that’s weird to hear,” Ron said finally pulled from his trance.

“What?” George asked.

“You called him ‘baby’,” Ron said gesturing between the two of them. “So this is like real?”

“Yea,” Harry said putting his arm around George’s middle. “It’s real.”

“Ok,” Ron said nodding his head. “It will probably take some getting used to, but…”

“Don’t worry little brother, I won’t grope him in front of you.”

“You better not, that’s my best friend; I don’t need to see that.”

George chuckled and gave Ron a soft punch on the arm.

“Just kidding. Let’s lock up so you can get home to the little one.”

“You want to come over for dinner Harry? Mom brought us over something,” Ron asked as he cleaned up the full mugs of tea.

“Actually, we have plans tonight,” George said putting his arm around Harry.

“Oh, okay,” Ron responded a little slowly. “No problem. Another time.”

They all headed out to the main shop floor to do a final sweep of the place before locking up.

“I better get home,” Ron said as they locked up. “Hermione will be home soon.” He turned to leave, then turned back. “Does Hermione know?”

“Yea,” Harry said with a guilty expression on his face.

“You told her before me?”

“Well, she guessed,” Harry said trying to find a plausible excuse.

“Oh, okay,” Ron replied somewhat placated. “I better go. See you later.”

Ron walked a few steps and then Apparated. Once he was gone George took Harry’s hand in his.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

Harry smiled at his choice of words and they headed down the street towards George’s place.

\---

Since Ron now knew, George felt he could tell everyone else. The rest of the Weasley’s were ecstatic over the news, most of them having known about George’s feelings for quite some time. Harry stopped by the Ministry the following week at lunch time to get Hermione’s opinion of Ron’s reaction.

“Honestly Harry, he doesn’t care about you being gay. He’s more worried about losing his best friend to his brother.”

“Oh, well I guess that’s better than what I was thinking.”

They were sitting on the couch in Hermione’s office. She had rose quickly through the ranks at the Ministry and was already heading a department. She was the youngest head of department they had.

“You guys should just talk to each other instead of going through me,” Hermione said before taking a bite of the sandwich Harry had brought for her.

“He just kept repeating what I was saying. How was I supposed to have a conversation like that?”

“I know, I know. He is slow to process things sometimes. You should have seen him when I told him I was pregnant with Rose. It took him two whole days to stop repeating the word ‘baby’. It was infuriating.”

Harry laughed. He had found that funny at the time, but being on this side of things he can now understand Hermione’s frustration.

“Yeah, okay. I guess I can try again. But he can’t expect that our friendship will always remain the same. You guys have a baby now; that alone has changed things.”

“I know,” Hermione said. “But he is so used to you being available whenever. For him, you haven’t dated anyone since we left Hogwarts. He has to get used to you having someone in your life. The problem is that person is someone you guys used to hang out with together.”

“Yea, but the same thing happened when you two got together. We used to always hang out the three of us, and then I was the third wheel when you started dating.”

“Harry you need to stop thinking logically. This is Ron we’re talking about. I love the man, but he is not the most logical person when it comes to his feelings. Give him time. Maybe we can all hang out together so he can see that things won’t change completely.”

“Ok,” Harry conceded. “How about George and I come over on Sunday?”

“Great,” Hermione said crumbling up the wrapper of her sandwich. “And thanks for lunch.”

“The price of a sandwich is hardly worth the wisdom of Hermione,” Harry replied.

Hermione smiled as Harry began cleaning up his own lunch.

\---

Harry and George went over to Ron and Hermione’s around lunchtime on Sunday. They all had a nice time, but Harry could tell that Ron was trying to see if Harry was spending less time with him than he would have previously. This was typical Ron. This was why they’d had a couple of falling outs over the years. He didn’t handle jealousy well. Harry did his best to ignore it. As he and George were leaving Hermione brought up his birthday.

“It’s next Sunday. Do you want to come over and have dinner?”

“I don’t know. I’ll think about it,” Harry said trying not to catch Ron’s eye. He would think this was something to do with George.

They said their goodbyes and he and George headed back to George’s place.

“Lee’s having a party on Saturday. Do you want to go with me?” George asked as they got ready for bed.

“Sure. I haven’t seen Lee since last season. I always prefered when he was the commentator for my matches. His side comments about the players are always a laugh.”

“Yeah, you’d think people would learn to stop telling him things.”

They laughed over some funny quidditch stories as they got into bed.

Over the week he got badgered into accepting Hermione’s birthday dinner invitation. He knew she was inviting more people than he would like, but felt like he couldn’t object because he had been such a recluse the past couple of years.

Saturday night arrived and he and George used Floo Powder to get to Lee’s house. Harry knew that George preferred to Apparate, but was using the slower method for Harry’s sake and he found it endearing. Lee’s place was packed with people. Harry recognized a bunch of quidditch players. They made their way through the crowd until they spotted Lee surrounded by a large crowd as he was finishing up a story.

“So when the guy wakes up he doesn’t remember a thing, but kept coughing up feathers for three days.”

The crowd burst into laughter as Lee finished the story.

“And I have never taken a drink from Lee since,” George said as they joined the crowd. That got an even bigger laugh.

“Hey mate, glad you could come,” Lee said clasping hands with George.

“I may not trust you when it comes to drinks, but you know how to throw one hell of a party.”

“And look what you brought with you; the famous Harry Potter. How’s the shoulder Harry?”

“Doing better,” Harry said clasping hands with Lee as well. “Sorry I won’t be around for your embarrassing anecdotes next season.”

"Don't worry, I’ll make sure to tell some of my Harry Potter stories even if you aren’t around to hear them.”

Harry laughed along with the rest of the group.

“I’m going to go get a drink, you want anything?” George asked Harry.

“No thanks.”

One of Harry’s ex-teammates spotted him and they started up a conversation as George went in search of a drink.

It was 20 minutes later, when Harry was finally able to extricate himself from his ex-teammate, that he noticed that George hadn’t returned from getting a drink. He saw Lee was still in the same spot, but was entertaining a different group of people now.

“Hey Lee, where are the drinks?”

“In the kitchen mate, very back room.”

“Thanks,” Harry said as he headed towards it. When he got there he almost wished he hadn’t searched George out.

George was holding his still full drink and talking to a very handsome guy that Harry recognized as the Keeper of the Wimbourne Wasps. The guy was clearly flirting with George and George wasn’t doing anything to stop him. He even seemed to be enjoying the flirting.

“You should stop by the grand opening in October,” George was saying as Harry approached them.

“I guess you weren’t that thirsty after all,” Harry said.

George looked away from the guy and down at his drink as if he just remembered it was in his hands.

“Oh, yea,” He said with a laugh. “I guess not.”

Harry stared down the other guy.

“Harry, do you know Alex?” George asked gesturing between them.

“I’ve seen him around,” Harry said continuing his stare. “Would you excuse us Alex? I need to have a quick word with George.”

Alex, reading the room, just nodded and left the kitchen.

“What’s up?” George asked before taking the first sip of his drink.

“Are you serious?”

“What’s going on?” George asked noticing the anger in Harry’s voice. “Do you have beef with Alex?”

“I didn’t previously. I think I do now.”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“You’re really going to stand there and pretend you weren’t flirting with him?”

“I wasn’t flirting with him. We were just talking.”

“Really, so I imagined how close he was standing to you and the goo-goo eyes he was giving you? And you doing nothing to deter him?”

“He was just asking about the shop and the products I come up with. Trust me, someone like him would not be interested in me."

“Oh, Alex is too handsome to be interested in you? Only ugly guys like me want you? I see; thanks for the clarification,” Harry snapped before turning and leaving the kitchen. He was out of the house and halfway down the block before George caught up with him,

“Harry that’s not what I meant,” George said grabbing his arm to stop him.

“Well then for a salesman that was a shitty sales pitch.”

“You are not ugly,” George said earnestly.

“Trust me, I’m not the one with the self esteem issues here. I am very comfortable with how I look. You’re the one that won’t believe someone was flirting with you because of how you look.”

“What--”

“I’m not mad that someone attractive was flirting with you,” Harry interrupted. “I’m mad that you didn’t notice you were preening at his attention and flirting back. You seem to think that Alex, or anyone else handsome, wouldn’t be interested in you because of what? Your ear?”

George instinctively turned his face so the left side of his face was turned away from Harry.

“You think I don’t know what it’s like to have people stare at you because of a scar?”

“It’s not the same,” George said in a voice so much smaller than usual.

“No, it’s not the same,” Harry said bringing his right hand up to George’s scarred left side. “You got your scar fighting to stop an evil group from carrying out mass genocide. Your scar shows how bravely you fought and what you were willing to lose to stop them.” Harry paused and took George’s face in both hands. “I don’t look at you and think, ‘oh here’s a guy who would be so handsome if only he didn’t have that scar.’ I look at you and think, ‘here’s a handsome guy that obviously went through some stuff. It’s amazing how funny and smart and kind he is despite all of that.’”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Harry said placing a kiss on his lips. “And if I ever catch you flirting with anyone again I will curse your other ear off.”

George’s laughter boomed out over the whole street.

“That seems fair,” George responded once he got his laughter under control. “And I’m sorry.”

“Good. You’re forgiven. Now can we go? There are too many quidditch players in there and I am tired of answering questions about my shoulder.”

“Yea, we can go. But only if you promise to try and be sociable tomorrow at your party. Hermione has gone through a lot of trouble and your grouchy, anti-social behavior will not go over well with her.”

“Grouchy and anti-social almost sounds like an insult when you say it like that,” Harry said with a smile. “I’ll try to be good. I promise.”

\---

To Harry’s surprise, the party was actually fun. Perhaps it was because Harry was surrounded by people who knew the real him. Hermione had invited the whole Weasley clan, as well as Hagrid, Luna, and Neville. The house was full of friends and babies. It seemed like everyone had children, including Luna and Neville. They had twins, a boy and a girl each named after one of their parents. As Harry looked around the party he thought about his future with George. George was at the bottom of a toddler pile, with at least 4 different toddlers on top of him. He clearly loved being around children. Harry wondered whether he wanted children. He had never thought about it much, but seeing his best friends become parents had definitely brought it to the front of his mind the past couple of months. They seemed happy, but he wasn’t them. He didn’t have a family to bring this child into. Sure the Weasley’s had become a pseudo family, and if he was with George they would be the child’s family. But was that enough. Would he be a good parent? He’d never really known his. He figured he’d be better than the Dursley’s, but that wasn’t saying much. He was pulled from his thoughts by singing voices all gathering around him. He smiled at Ron and Hermione as they brought out the candle-filled cake. He may not have a biological family, but he wasn’t without family. They were his family, and Hagrid. And while he may not have known his own parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been there for him since he was eleven years old; more than half of his life.

“Make a wish,” Hermione said when everyone was done singing.

“How about no more bludgers,” Harry said with a laugh before blowing out the candles.

Everyone laughed as the cake was passed around. George came and put his arm around him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Happy Birthday babe. I’ll give you my present later,” George whispers.

Harry raised his eyebrows at him and was about to ask what that meant when Ginny came over and interrupted them.

“Happy Birthday Harry.”

“Thanks Ginny. I’m surprised you didn’t bring Neil with you.”

“I told him that you probably wouldn’t be ready to see any quidditch players yet,” Ginny said with a laugh. “No, he’s still recovering from Lee’s party last night. Seems he thought some of Lee’s stories were jokes and, well, Lee got him with the Coughing Concoction.”

“Oof,” George said wincing a bit.

“Yea,” Ginny said sympathetically. “He’s still coughing feathers up, poor guy.” She leaned into them a bit. “It was pretty funny though. Just don’t tell him I said so.”

Harry and George laughed and promised to keep her secret.

\---

When the party winded down Harry and George headed back to George’s place.

“I think my bed will begin to miss me pretty soon,” Harry joked as they sat at George’s kitchen island and ate some leftover cake.

“You’ll have to take naps during the day so it doesn’t forget what you feel like. Or we could spend the night there; we don’t always have to stay here.”

“I like being here with you. This place feels like you.”

“You could always move in here.”

“Isn’t it a bit soon?” Harry asked. He had never been in a relationship before, but a couple of weeks was not a long time. “It’s only been two weeks.”

“It’s been a lot longer than two weeks,” George replied. “We’ve been dancing around this for years. I know that we still have things we need to learn about each other, and things we both need to work on, but I don’t like the thought of not coming home to you every night.”

“I know what you need to work on, what am I working on?” Harry asked.

“Your grouchy, anti-social behavior,” George replied matter of factly.

“Right. Being around people is something I should be okay with. Ok, I’ll work on that.”

“And I’ll work on realizing I am an attractive man that must fight off any and all suitors,” George said with a smile.

“Arsehole,” Harry said giving him a playful shove.

George laughed and pulled Harry into his arms. He placed a kiss on Harry’s cheek.

“Thanks for yelling at me.”

“Any time,” Harry said with a smile.

“Let’s go to bed. I want to hear you yell some more.”

Harry smirked at him as George pulled them towards the staircase. Once in the bedroom, they began removing their clothes. Harry was quicker than George, not having any buttons on his shirt, and was removing his socks and jeans just as George finished unbuttoning his shirt. When Harry reached for the waistband of his briefs he noticed that George hadn’t moved onto his trousers. George was watching him with so much lust in his eyes it was almost as if it was the first time they’d been naked together.

“If you want these to come off,” Harry said pulling on the waistband of his briefs, “I am going to need to see more of your clothes on the floor.”

George smirked and started removing the rest of his clothes. Once they were both naked, George pulled Harry against him and ran his hands all over Harry’s body.

“I have been thinking about doing things to this body for longer than you know. Since before I even knew what to do with it.” George moved his hands up to cradle Harry’s head. “I have loved you for a very long time,” George said before placing a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips. “It may be soon for you, but I want you to know how I feel; especially if you decide to move in with me. That wasn’t a spur of the moment thought. I have wanted you for a very long time and I am not letting you go now that I have you.”

Harry swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump of emotion that was caught in his throat. He wrapped his arms around George’s torso.

“I love you too.”

A big smile spread across George’s face. The smile was quickly replaced with a different emotion as he pulled Harry’s mouth to his and kissed him, hard. As they kissed George ground his hips into Harry’s so that their cocks rubbed against each other.

“You feel so good,” George said as his hands moved down Harry’s body.

He brought his kisses down as his hands moved further down; first kissing Harry’s neck, then chest, them his stomach. At last he was kneeling in front of Harry with his hands massaging his ass cheeks as he places kisses along his pubic bone.

“Please, George,” Harry moaned. “Suck it.”

George smiled at his words, liking his commanding tone. He placed one hand on Harry’s cock and moved the other down to his own. He slowly stroked himself and he took Harry’s cock into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat.

“Oh, fuck.”

That was the last intelligible thing Harry said for a while as George bobbed up and down on his cock. Noises escaped the back of his throat as he occasionally remembered to breathe, but nothing more as the pleasure of George’s mouth on his cock overtook him.

Finally, when Harry was on the edge of losing himself, George pulled off his cock with a pop and stood up. Harry moaned out a whine at being so close to the edge and being denied his climax.

“Don’t worry baby, I won’t leave you hanging for long,” George said as he maneuvered them over to the bed and laid Harry back onto it.

When Harry had settled onto the bed, George positioned himself between his legs and lifted and spread them. He placed several licks around his balls before moving lower. Harry whimpered out and thrusted his ass towards George’s tongue. He gripped onto the bed, barely holding onto his control. George took Harry’s not so subtle hint and brought his tongue to Harry’s ass and circled it slowly. Harry brought his hand to his cock to stroke it as George licked his ass, but only ran his hand up it once before George stopped him.

“Nuh uh, not yet.”

“Fuck, baby, I want to cum,” Harry groaned.

“Ok,” George replied. “I’ll let you cum, but I expect you to cum again once I’m inside you.”

George got the lube from the bedside table and poured some on his fingers. He ran the lubed digit across Harry’s ass, causing him to moan. George circled Harry’s ass twice before slowly pushing one finger in. Once he felt like his finger was penetrating smoothly, he added a second finger. Harry began thrusting himself against George’s fingers. George bent over and took Harry’s cock back into his mouth as he steadily thrusted his fingers into Harry’s ass.

“Oh fuck,” Harry moaned out. “Just like that.”

George kept a steady rhythm making sure his fingers were hitting Harry’s prostate just as Harry’s cock was hitting the back of his throat.

“I’m...I’m gonna…,” Harry stuttered and then yelled out as his orgasm engulfed him.

George swallowed down each shot of cum as he used his free hand to stroke the last of Harry’s orgasm out of him.

“Fuck that was amazing.”

“That was only the beginning,” George said as he pulled his fingers out of Harry. He retrieved the lube and pour some more into his hand and used it to lube up his cock. “You ready for me baby?”

“Hell yes,” Harry said flipping over and pushing his ass back into George.

George ran his cock through Harry’s ass cheeks a couple time before pushing just the head into Harry’s ass. When the crown popped passed the ring they both moaned.

“Shit, you are always so tight,” George said as he slowly pushed in further.

“You’re just big,” Harry grunted out once George was all the way in.

“Bloody hell, you are going to make me cum if you keep saying stuff like that.”

George pulled all but the head out, still being slow and gentle.

“You don’t have to be so careful with me, I won’t break.”

“I don’t want to hurt you baby.”

“You won’t hurt me, just fuck me,” Harry commanded as he thrusted his hips back causing George to bottom out.

“Oh fuck.”

George didn’t need anymore convincing, he pulled out and then immediately thrust back in, hard. He pounded away at Harry’s ass, gripping onto his hips for leverage.

“Baby, you are taking my cock like a champ...fuck.”

“Oh god, that feels amazing,” Harry groaned. George had Harry’s body pinned to the bed and his cock was caught between his body and the mattress. “You are going to make me cum again.”

“Good. I want you to cum all over the sheets. I want to feel your ass clench around my cock.”

George continued pounding into Harry, never relenting in his hard thrusts. Harry gripped onto the bed as George’s thrusts were bringing him closer and closer to orgasm.

“Fuck...George...Fu-,” Harry groaned into the blanket as his cum shot out onto his stomach and the mattress.

“Yes baby...fucking cum for me,” George said he he slowed his thrusts to let Harry recover.

Once Harry’s breathing had evened out a bit, George pulled out and flipped him over. He licked some of the cum off of Harry’s stomach before he lifted his legs and pinned them to Harry’s chest. He lined himself up and thrusted back into Harry’s ass. He didn’t start out slowly this time; he went straight into the hard and fast pounding.

“Fuck baby, you feel so good,” George groaned.

George was after his own climax now, not able to stop himself from chasing the sweet release that could only be found with his cock buried deep inside Harry.

“Oh shit...I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum inside me,” Harry groaned.

“Fuck,” George yelled as his hips lost their rhythm and his orgasm tore through his body. He pumped shot after shot of cum deep into Harry’s ass as he clung to him.

They stayed wrapped in each others arms for several minutes. Finally, when they’d both recovered a bit, George slowly pulled out of Harry’s body and rolled onto his back.

“That was amazing,” Harry said cuddling up to George.

“I’m still vibrating,” George said as he wrapped his arms around Harry. “I am going to need a couple more minutes and then we should clean you up.”

“Hopefully I’m still awake in a couple minutes.”

George chuckled knowing Harry would definitely be asleep in another minute or two.

—-

The next couple weeks went by quickly. Summer was almost over and Harry needed to figure out what he was going to do with his days. He couldn’t stand being idle now that he wasn’t completely hiding from the world. He spent more and more time in Diagon Alley trying to see if anything popped out at him. He kept gravitating back to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

During the last week in August, as he walked around the store, he ran into Oliver Wood. He was shopping for a broomstick for his son.

“Hey Harry, how are you?”

“Good. And you?”

“I’m great. I just got offered the head coaching job for Puddlemere United,” Oliver boasted.

“That’s great.”

“What have you been up to?”

“Nothing much. My shoulder is mostly healed, but I am trying to figure out what to do next. I didn’t think I’d be done with Quidditch so early.”

“I know what you mean. When I started with Puddlemere I thought I’d be playing forever.”

“At least with you coaching you’re still connected to the game,” Harry said looking at the Quidditch supplies all around them.

“You know, I’m looking for an assistant coach. Are you interested?”

“Are you serious? Absolutely.”

“Great,” Oliver said clasping Harry on his good shoulder. “We start practices in two weeks. I’ll send you all of the information.”

“Thank you.”

They shook hands and Oliver went in search of his son. Harry kept his cool until he had left the store, then he took off running to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes to tell George. The shop was packed with students stocking up before returning to school in a couple days. He could barely get through the door. He tried jumping up to see if he could see George over the crowd, but was not having any luck. He finally found an opening towards the till and squeezed his way through. When he made it passed the line of customers waiting to pay he found an employee coming out of the back room.

“Have you seen George,” Harry asked.

“He’s getting more snackboxes from the back.”

Harry gave him a quick thanks as he hurried into the back room.

“George!” He called out excitedly as soon as he was through the doors. “George!”

“Harry?” George’s voice called from the very back of the storage area. “Is that you? Is everything okay?”

Harry moved towards the voice and found George levitating several boxes from a top shelf.

“I got a job!” Harry all but yelled.

“Are you serious!?!” George wrapped his arms around Harry causing the boxes to fall to the floor with a crash. “Oh, shit. _Reparo_.” George turned his attention back to Harry once the boxes had been fixed. “What is it?”

“Assistant Coach for Puddlemere United! I ran into Oliver Wood and he is the new head coach and he offered me the Assistant Coach job.”

“That’s amazing, I’m so happy for you,” George pulled Harry back into a hug.

Harry gripped him tightly. He felt like everything was falling into place. He shifted slightly so that he was at a better angle to place a sensual kiss on George’s lips. George immediately reciprocated and their tongues began dueling for dominance as they moved against the back wall. Harry gripped onto George’s torso as George grabbed Harry’s ass. He turned them so that Harry’s back was against the wall and then used his hands to pin Harry’s hips down so that he could freely grind his cock into him.

“Bloody hell,” Ron’s voice came from behind them. They tore apart. “Sorry, I just came to see what was holding up the snackboxes.”

“Harry got a job and we got a little carried away,” George said not the least bit concerned that Ron had caught them dry humping.

“What job?”

“Assistant Coach for Puddlemere United,” Harry responded.

“That’s awesome, congrats.”

“Thanks,” Harry said still a little embarrassed about being caught making out with George. “I should let you guys get back to work. I’m going to go send an owl to Hermione, she was trying to talk me into applying for a job at the Ministry.”

“You don’t have to go,” George said. “Let me just bring these snackboxes to the floor and then I can take a break.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll see you tonight. Bye Ron,” Harry walked passed them both and back into the throngs of customers.

After battling his way out of the shop, Harry headed to the post office and sent a letter to Hermione. Not sure what to do with himself now that he didn’t have to figure out his next steps, he decided to head to Grimmauld Place. If he really was going to move in with George he needed to go through his things and figure out what he was going to take with him.

\---

The next two weeks flew by. Harry thought non-stop about the upcoming quidditch season and what the team would look like. He communicated often with Oliver, coming up with training regiments and match strategies. He and George made plans for moving in together, deciding it needed to happen before the season started. Hermione was excited when he told her and Ron tried to seem happy, but wasn’t pulling it off very well. He was still adjusting to them as a couple. George told Harry to not worry about it because, _Ron has always been a git_.

Their training sessions took place in Dorset, where the team was located, so Harry decided it was time he passed his Apparition test. He wanted to be able to easily get there and back without having to rely on Floo Powder. He would use up so much powder since they trained almost every day. George helped him practice, and the more he did it, the more his stomach got used to the sensation. The day before the first practice he took his test at the Ministry; luckily he passed.

When he arrived home after the first day of training he was exhausted, but excited. He was so happy to be back on a quidditch pitch. He loved the feeling of flying and watching the players in their elements. It was great to be a part of a team again. He got back later than expected, having to go over things with Oliver, that George was already home when he arrived.

“Hey baby, how was the first day?” George asked as he stirred a pot of stew.

“Great...tiring...exhilarating...hectic,” Harry said sitting at the kitchen island across from him. “You cooked?”

“Well, no...I reheated. Mom sent this over as a way of celebrating your new job.”

“That’s so nice. And way more appealing than your cooking, even if I am tired.”

“I figured as much,” George said not insulted in the least. He knew he was not that great in the kitchen. “Sit back, kick your feet up, and enjoy some good food.” He scooped some stew into a bowl and handed it to Harry.

“Thanks.”

They talked about their days as they eat Mrs. Weasley’s stew. Once they were stuffed, George drew Harry a bath and gave him a massage.

“Now don’t expect this kind of treatment every night,” George said as he gently massaged Harry’s injured shoulder. “This is a special first day of work massage. You’ll have to rub yourself after this.” Harry burst out laughing. George laughed right along with him. “Well, I’ll still rub some stuff after today.”

“You can rub anything you want babe,” Harry said placing a quick peck on his lips.

They settled into a routine pretty quickly. Before long it was nearing the end of October and the grand opening of the Hogsmeade store was upon them. Harry had already planned to take the day off, but then Oliver decided that the whole team would take the day off and go to the grand opening to help support George. Harry and George stayed in Hogsmeade the night before to get there extra early in the morning. Crowds began to gather long before the store was set to open. At the stroke of nine, George and Ron were at the doors of the shop with a ribbon hovering across the closed door. A large number of Hogwarts students and teachers, as well as many others, were all crowded around them.

“Thank you all for coming,” George said to the crowd. “This has been in the works for a long time. We are very grateful to all of our customers over the past 8 years we’ve been in business. I started Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes with my brother Fred. This joke shop was something we had wanted to do since we were little kids. We started creating some of the products when we were in our third or fourth year at Hogwarts. And even though Fred is not here to share in this new store, he will always live on in each of our products. As long as there are students out there trying to find a way to skive off of lessons with one of our Skiving Snackboxes, there will always be a little Fred Weasley in the world. Thank you all and welcome to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes!”

George stepped aside with a wave of his arms and Ron waved his wand; the ribbon parted and the doors opened. The crowd hustled inside to look at the new space, as well as the display of new merchandise. George had scheduled the launch of several new products to coincide with the grand opening; something extra for those willing to come out on the day. George stayed at the front doors thanking people for coming individually. Harry walked over and saw him talking to Professor McGonagall.

“Thanks for coordinating the first Hogsmeade trip with us,” George said as they shook hands. “I really appreciate it.”

“I enjoyed your speech, even if I will have students skiving off my lessons,” Professor McGonagall said with a half-hearted scowl. “Even still, these products show a very wide range of incredible magic. I am happy to show our students that.” She gave George a little nod before heading into the store.

Harry walked up to George and threw his arms around him.

“I am so proud of you.”

“It took long enough, but we finally did it,” George said turning to look at the sign over the door. “I wish Fred was able to see it, but I am glad I get to share it with you.” George gave Harry a quick kiss.

“I’m sure they need you inside.”

“They’ve got it covered,” George said leading Harry down the street. “Plus, Ron is there. Let’s go have a drink at the Three Broomsticks and pretend that I worked up the nerve to ask you out while we were still at school.”

“I’d like that.”

They walked down the street, hand in hand, towards the pub of school days past and looking forward to their future together.

The End.


End file.
